


Hope Restored

by Wayhaught91Tina (orphan_account)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Romantic Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wayhaught91Tina
Summary: Kara returns home post crisis and finds her wife is no longer her wife and their daughter was never born.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 16
Kudos: 105





	Hope Restored

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story.
> 
> Had planned for it to be a Multi-chapter but still no confidence in writing a multi-chapter yet.
> 
> So kept this a one-shot
> 
> Best wishes  
> Tina

_‘I love you Mommy’_

_‘Look mommy I’m flying’_

_‘That’s my girl Rosy’_

_‘That’s our girl Mrs. Danvers’_

_‘Yes she is Mrs. Danvers’_

_‘I love you mommy’_

_‘We love you too baby’_

Eyelids shooting open Kara found herself alone in bed, exhaling a heavy sigh she sat up, she ran her hands through her hair and grabbed her alarm clock, staring at it she found she had only been asleep for 3 hours, she returned from Crisis a week ago and she was getting used to the new world, the bed seemed so much more lonely now that her wife was gone and the whole apartment seemed more empty too.

Closing her eyes she buried her face in her hands before she yanked the blanket off her and slid out of bed, walking to the bathroom she turned on the light and made her way to the sink, placing her hands on the side of the sink Kara looked in the mirror at herself, her hair was a tangled and greasy mess, there were bags under her eyes because she had barely any sleep, about 2 or 3 hours at most ever since her return from Crisis.

Turning the tap on Kara bent over and splashed water on her face, once she splashed water on her face she made her way out into the kitchen where she made herself a cup of tea, as she stood there looking around the apartment Kara’s mind focused on the last time she had seen her daughter and her wife, it was after Mar Novu arrived and informed her of the coming crisis.

Her wife and daughter hugged her tight and made her promise to come home, Kara didn’t want to leave her wife and daughter behind on Earth 38 but her wife and the Monitor convinced her that no place was safe from the Anti-Monitor so hugging her daughter and her wife once more, she walked through the portal but not before looking at her wife and daughter one more time and vowed she would come home to them.

_‘I Love you Kara’_

_‘I love you too Lexie’_

_‘Love you mommy’_

_‘Love you too my angel’_

And with that she walked through the portal, soon after her Earth was destroyed by the Anti-Matter wave killing her wife and daughter, now because of Oliver Queen the Multiverse was reborn anew but it came at a terrible price, Kara’s wife was no longer her wife and their beautiful daughter Rosy had never been born.

Kara’s phone beeped to life and vibrated drawing her attention, shaking Kara out of her memories, grabbing the phone from the table Kara unlocked her phone and sat that it was a message from Alex.

**_ Alex (3:30am): Hey, wanted to check in and see how you were feeling? _ **

Kara dropped into the couch as she looked at the phone, how was she supposed to feel? Even she didn’t know the answer to that question, she had come back and found her whole world was torn apart, her daughter no longer existed and her wife; the love of her life… was no longer her wife and dating Kelly Olsen, Yep… her wife was her own adopted sister Alex, the other mother to Rosy.

It had come as a complete surprise for them both when Kara revealed that she was pregnant, Alex did some further investigation and found the child was hers, finding out that Kryptonian women had the ability to reproduce with other women, the trading of bodily fluids whenever their ‘Parts’ touched, Kara had always blushed when Alex explained that and Alex teased her about it afterwards.

Looking at her phone Kara knew she had to respond, all Alex knew from J’onn was that in the original timeline back on their Earth, was that Kara was married to a woman and that Kara and her wife had a daughter, J’onn showed her only half the stuff… he never showed her that she was the other biological mother, he just showed her his memory of Rosy and Kara but nothing about her relationship with Kara.

**_ Kara (3:35am): I’m fine, you’re up late… everything okay? _ **

**_ Alex (3:36am): Even by text you really suck at lying Kara, please talk to me… I know you’re hurting but please don’t shut me out. _ **

**_ Kara (3:38am): Alex, I’m not shutting you out… I just need time to process, I need time to grieve, she may not have been born in this timeline… but she was still my daughter, I still remember her. _ **

**_ Alex (3:39am): I know Kara, just… let me know when you’re ready to talk. _ **

**_ Kara (3:40am): I will Lexie… I promise. _ **

**_ Alex (3:42am): I Love you. _ **

Kara hesitated, the last time Alex had said that to her was before she left but she had said it in a different context than how she said it now, now she was saying it as a sister instead of a wife, Kara lowered her head as she typed in her reply.

**_ Kara (3:45am): I love you too Lexie. _ **

Kara set her phone down and returned to the kitchen, pouring herself a cup of tea Kara returned to the couch and grabbed the book she had been reading about 3 days after she returned from Crisis, the book provided a literal escape from her pain of losing her wife and losing her daughter.

No doubt Alex was back home curled up with Kelly and now fast asleep.

Alex’s Apartment:

Alex set her phone down and remained on the couch, she looked at her phone for a while as she sat there when Kelly walked in from the bedroom looking concerned “Hey, you okay?” Kelly asked as she joined Alex on the couch both dressed in PJ’s, running her fingers through Alex’s hair Kelly let out a heavy sigh “You’re worried about Kara?” she asked.

Nodding her head Alex leaned back in the couch “I’m worried, she’s pulling away from me” she said.

Kelly nodded her head “Give Kara some time Alex, when she left to stop Crisis she had a wife and daughter, when she came home; her wife no longer knows her and her daughter never existed” she reminded.

Alex sighed heavily as she looked at Kelly “I know, but I just wish Kara would talk to me… tell me about her daughter” she said.

“Just give Kara some time Alex, when she is ready… she will reach out to you” Kelly said as she took Alex’s hand “Now come on, you need to sleep” she said.

Alex begrudgingly allowed herself to be pulled back to the bedroom though sleep did not come easy for her.

6 Hours later:

Kara woke with a groan as she found herself on the couch with the book on her chest, she must have drifted off to sleep sometime earlier, sitting up Kara ran her hands over her face and saw it was 9:50am which means she managed to catch another 6 hours of sleep, getting to her feet Kara made her way over to the bathroom and she took a shower, once she was finished and dried off and had gotten dressed, she returned to the living room, turning on the TV Kara took up her spot on the couch again, turning the channel over Kara watched the movie that had came up, the scene was of a wedding between 2 women and it brought up the memory of her’s and Alex’s wedding day.

Sitting there on the couch for a while lamenting on the memory of hers and Alex’s wedding day, Kara turned the TV off and lay down on the couch, she had called in sick against today and had texted Alex to tell her that Supergirl was unavailable for the foreseeable future, she lay there on the couch for a while and questioned her future as Supergirl and then questioned her future as Kara Danvers and wherever or not it was worth it any more, protecting humans, Being Kara… being around Alex.

Was any of it worth it?

Kara exhaled heavily as she lay there before she was interrupted by a knock on the door, getting to her feet Kara trudged her way over to the door, she was too numb to be Sunny Danvers anymore, grabbing the door handle Kara yanked it open revealing Alex on the other side of the door wearing a leather jacket, jeans, boots and underneath the leather jacket was a light blue plaid shirt, Alex smiled softly as she stood there with a tray with 2 cups of coffee and in her other hand was a paper bag with Sticky buns inside.

Kara leaned against the doorframe and smiled sadly “Look Alex, I told you I would call you when I was ready” she said.

“I know but… I wanted to see my sister” Alex replied, ignoring the wince Kara made when she said ‘sister’ she had another reason she had come here, she knew there was something Kara and J’onn was hiding from her and she knew it had something to do with Kara’s wife, Kara and J’onn never told her who the wife was.

Kara sighed heavily, she knew she couldn’t turn Alex away so she turned away and invites Alex in, Alex walked in and closed the door behind her, following Kara to the couch Alex sat down beside her and set the paper bags and coffee down on the table before turning to Kara with a soft smile “So, you’re taking a break?” she asked.

Kara sighed heavily “Look Alex, after what happened… I just need time” she said.

Nodding her head Alex took her hands “I understand that Kara, I’ve said countless times that you need to take a break” she reminded Kara, after a while of silence and holding hands, Kara slowly pulled her hands free from Alex’s and she takes one of the coffee cups and took a sip, Alex smiled as she watched Kara taking a sip from the coffee, Alex reached out and brushed her fingers through Kara’s hair, taking note of how Kara gasped at the feeling of Alex running her hands through her hair, pulling her hand back Alex took Kara’s free hand.

“You know, I’m here for you when you need me” Alex said as she held Kara’s hand.

Smiling in appreciation Kara looked at Alex “I know Alex” she replied “I love you” she said.

“I love you too” Alex replied with a smile, though she couldn’t help but note the difference in how Kara said it, it didn’t sound like the sisterly _‘I love you’_ they shared usually, it sounded like how a lover or a wife would say it to their spouse… that.. now way, there was no way.

Right?

Kara looked at Alex in concern “Alex… Alex are you okay?” she asked.

Forcing a smile Alex pulled Kara into a tight hug “I… I’m fine, just didn’t sleep last night” she said.

“Okay, well maybe you should go home and get some sleep” Kara suggested as she looked at Alex.

“Yeah I think I’d better” Alex replied as she got to her feet and grabbed the 2nd coffee cup, Kara opened the bag and held it out to Alex offering for Alex to take a sticky bun but Alex declined, she had brought those for Kara and Kara alone, kissing Kara on the forehead Alex turned and made her way to the door “Love you” she called over her shoulder.

“Love you too” Kara called back, Alex turned to her and smiled before she headed out the door and left Kara there on the couch, reaching up Kara ran her finger along the spot on her forehead that Alex had kissed as she let a tear fall freely, looking at the door Kara felt bad for not telling Alex the truth but Alex looked so happy with Kelly, she didn’t want to ruin Alex’s happiness, falling back into the couch Kara exhaled heavily, closing her eyes she sank back into her memories of her and Alex together.

4 Hours later:

Sitting alone in her apartment Kara sat there deep in thought, she had spent the last few hours questioning her place in Alex’s life, questioning her existence as Supergirl and questioning her human identity Kara Danvers, she had lost her wife and daughter after crisis and now she was forced to watch the love of her life with another woman, she had lost so much and she didn’t know how much more she could lose.

As Kara lay there she got a call from Alex, asking her to come to the DEO as soon as possible, Kara debated on wherever or not she should go but she decided to go, she missed Alex even though it was only 4 hours since they had seen one another, changing into her Supergirl suit Kara flew to the DEO, wondering what Alex could possibly want with her.

Landing on the balcony of the DEO Kara walked in and she made her way inside, her cape flowing gracefully around her from the gentle breeze blowing in from outside, Kara made her way over towards Alex’s lab, the DEO looked to be in some sort of a commotion today, the agents were all reporting and running about, some had fallen silent though when she had walked past.

Yeah, that’s not suspicious

She scoffed to herself as she headed to the lab, opening the door she poked her head in before stepping inside “Hey Alex” she greeted, Alex just sat there in shock though, sitting there white as a ghost which caused some concern for Kara, walking to her side Kara touched her shoulder “Lexie” she whispered trying to get Alex’s attention but was only met with silence.

Without warning though a familiar voice spoke up “Mommy, did I make momma upset?” the voice asked, quivering as if struggling to stop herself from crying, Kara turned around slowly, swallowing heavily Kara took a shaky step forward as she gazed at the little girl in front of her, the little girl was about 6 years old, with Alex’s red hair and Kara’s eyes with chubby cheeks, Kara choked on a sob as Rosy stood there and leaned her head to the side “Mommy?” Rosy leaned her head to the side, her eyes sparkling from unshed tears, worried she had upset her parents.

Without warning Kara launched herself at her daughter, picking her up and spinning her around “Oh my beautiful girl” Kara sobbed as she held Rosy tight in her arms, planting butterfly kisses all over Rosy’s face.

Rosy groaned in complaint “Mommy” she whined petulantly which only made Kara laugh as she continued to kiss Rosy’s face, J’onn smiled as she stood there outside and watched, Mar Novu had come and brought Rosy back, using the book to restore Rosy back into this new Multiverse, Mar Novu watched from nearby with a small smile before he vanished from sight leaving the world behind.

Setting Rosy on her hip Kara turned to Alex, she knew that Alex was confused and shocked, Rosy looked at Kara “Mommy, why is momma frozen?” she asked pointed to Alex’s current motionless form which was sitting on the stool in shock.

Kara giggled at how adorable her daughter was when asking that question “Momma is playing a game right now baby” Kara answered as she planted a kiss on Rosy’s cheek before she looked at J’onn who had come in.

Rosy’s face lit up as she reached out “Grampa J’onn!” she squealed excitedly.

J’onn chuckled as he walked over and lifted Rosy into his arms “Ah there’s my little princess” she said as he span her around, Rosy making an adorable “Wheeee!!!” with her arms out, Kara laughed as she pointed at him “Hey be careful, remember what happened the last time?” she reminded him “She throws up… it’s all on you, literally” she turned to Alex who was watching the scene with a tearful smile.

“Alex I know you have questions right now but… umph” Kara was cut off when Alex stormed over and grabbed her by her hair and planted a fierce kiss to her lips, Kara closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Alex’s shoulders as Alex’s hands moved around her hips and came to rest on the small of Kara’s back, pulling the Kryptonian flush against her own body, Kara moaned as Alex’s tongue slipped between her lips and into her mouth.

Rosy covered her eyes and stuck her tongue out “Eww!” she whined causing J’onn to laugh “Come on munchkin, let’s leave your parents alone for a second” he said before turning to leave.

Without warning though Alex broke the kiss and released Kara, storming over to J’onn she took her daughter into her arms and held her tight, tears spilling down her cheeks as she held Rosy tight “I’ve missed you so much” she sobbed as she planted kisses all over Rosy’s face.

“Huh?” Rosy’s response with an adorable expression of confusion before attempting to wiggle free “Momma!” she whined, Kara watched with a smile as she walked closer to Alex and Rosy, Alex set Rosy on her hip and with her now free left hand she grabbed the back of Kara’s neck and pulled her in, planting a kiss to her wife’s lips.

Kara smiled against Alex’s lips, tears of joy spilling down her cheeks as she wrapped her daughter and wife in her arms, looking at her hand Kara smiled as the bonding bracelet and the wedding ring was back where they belonged and she nuzzled into Alex who smiled as she held Kara and Rosy close.

Soon a horrible reminder returned, Alex pulled back and she looked at Kara “Oh no… Kelly” she mouthed so Rosy wouldn’t here her Rosy’s face was right now buried in Alex’s neck, Kara swallowed heavily as she nodded her head, gently taking Rosy from Alex’s arms she held Rosy close and looked at Alex “I’ll see you later” Kara said.

Alex kissed her again “I love you so much” she whispered “I’ll see you later” she vowed before kissing her lips again and she dashed away, Kara was practically floating off the floor.

“Mommy, I’m hungry” Rosy whined as her stomach growled “I got a tiger in my belly” she said.

“More like a grizzly bear, I swear your stomach is louder than mine” Kara replied as she kissed her daughter on the cheek “Come on, let’s get you some food” she said.

J’onn smiled as he watched Kara walk away, Mar Novu had also restored Alex’s memories after he left.

Kara had lost so much, sacrificed so much… it was the least the Monitor could do.

That night:

Kara was sitting on the couch, Alex was still with Kelly no doubt explaining everything that had happened, Rosy was snuggled into Kara’s side on the couch fast asleep after watching Frozen and singing along to the song, Kara watched her daughter sleep in her arms before she leaned down and planted a kiss on her daughter’s head, a small tear escaping as she watched her daughter.

“Mommy” Rosy looked at Kara with tears in her eyes “Will we ever see Uncle Ollie again?” she asked.

Kara’s heart broke, Rosy adored her Uncle Oliver and she had yet to break the news that Uncle Oliver had died saving the Multiverse, how could she explain that to her 6-year-old daughter?

Kara forced a smile as she looked outside the window, a tear falling freely as she sat there before she got to her feet, carrying Rosy outside onto the balcony Kara pointed to the brightest star “You see that star munchkin?” Kara asked as she held Rosy on her hip, Rosy nodded her head as she looked up at the star, Kara smiled “Your Uncle Ollie is there” she said “Watching over you”

Rosy reached out and waved “Love you Uncle Ollie” she said.

Kara smiled as she kissed her daughter’s cheek before looking to the sky “Oliver… there is nothing I can say except; thank you” she whispered.

“Momma!” Rosy cheered, Kara turned around and sure enough Alex was standing there with a sad smile though her cheek was red from what looked like a nasty slap.

Alex walked over to Kara and Rosy, gently taking Rosy into her arms Alex kissed her cheek “Come on princess, it’s time you went to sleep” she said.

Rosy rubbed her eyes as she nodded her head “Love you mommy, Love you momma” she said.

“Love you too” Alex and Kara said as Alex carried Rosy into bed.

When Kara had returned home with Rosy after Mar Novu restored her, she found that he had also restored everything in the apartment, including Rosy’s room, Alex set Rosy down in the bed and tucked her in, Rosy smiled as she sat up and kissed Alex and Kara on the cheeks “Night mommy, Night momma” she said.

“Night munchkin” Kara replied before she turned and headed into the kitchen.

Rosy perked up as she grabbed Alex’s hand “Story momma”

“Okay Princess” Alex replied, knowing it was impossible to deny her daughter anything and soon she launched into the story.

By the end of it Rosy was fast asleep, clutching her favorite bunny in her arms, Alex smiled as she leaned down and planted a kiss on her daughter’s head before she got to her feet and she closed the door, moving into the kitchen Alex saw Kara standing in the kitchen alone, Alex smiled sadly as she walked over to her wife and placed her right hand on Kara’s shoulder.

Kara turned around and smiled though her eyes were red from crying tears of joy, Alex pulled her wife into her arms and hugged her tight, Kara clung to her and buried her face in Alex’s neck, breathing Alex in as she held on tight to her, Alex kissed her cheek and she held Kara tight, her cheek still stung from the slap Kelly had hit her with when Alex had explained everything.

Pulling apart Alex pulled Kara into a passionate kiss, Kara whimpered as she wrapped her arms around her wife right as she parted her lips to accept Alex’s tongue into her mouth, her arms snaking over Alex’s shoulders and her hands interlocking behind Alex’s head, Alex moaned into the kiss as their tongues danced and dueled for dominance, when the need for air behind too much they pulled apart but remained flushed against one another.

Grabbing her phone Alex pressed the screen and soon the apartment lights turned red, Kara gasped feeling her powers leaving her and Alex lifted Kara off the floor and carried Kara into the bedroom, gently closing the door behind them Alex lay Kara down on the bed before climbing on top of her, pinning Kara down with her own body Alex smiled as their faces were inches apart.

That night, Alex made Kara feel everything and Kara more than happily returned the favor.

By the end of it Alex and Kara were too sore and too exhausted and they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

The next morning:

“Momma, what are those on your neck?” Rosy asked as she pointed at Alex’s neck from the couch.

Kara blushed and Alex glared playfully at her wife “Oh it’s on tonight” Alex threatened as she kissed her wife.

Yep… Kara left 2 hickeys.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one-shot story
> 
> Please let me know what you think of it, so looking forward to reading your comments.
> 
> Best wishes to you all  
> Tina


End file.
